pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrapped Arc Concepts
In pretty much all RPs, there may be plans for arcs that eventually get scrapped due to time constraints, lack of interest, or simply the arcrunner coming up with a much better idea. In fact, due to all of the RPs dying due to the infighting of the muns, every planned plot after a certain point is a case of "what could have been." Here's a list of the scrapped arcs and their basic summaries. A Tale of Two Lizards Originally named "Damn It Feels Good to Be A Gangster" in its planning stages, this would have been the culmination of Lyna and Kamina's character development and close the book on the Desert Resort gang war. Little solid was planned, but Soleil was slated to be killed by Alexis at the arc's end. Checkmate This arc would have prominently featured Sekmet and Dahlia, and would have had several former victims of Dahlia coming after her, seeking revenge. All of this would be part of an homage to the theme of the Final Destination ''series: You can't cheat Death. Characters such as Chica and Bianca were set to debut here. Another character, a serial killer who had been killed by Dahlia and came back as a ghost, would have appeared here, disguised as an innocent victim who simply wanted vengeance. Kozakura, who would later be revealed to be Lucy's aunt, would also debut here as someone who had been brutalized by Dahlia and lived, replacing her missing arm with a steel claw. The arc would likely have followed a similar structure to other "Boss rush" arcs. No matter how it played out, the end result was always to be Dahlia permanently and finally dying. Chronicles of Quillibria Unfortunately, the entirety of CoQ was scrapped after muns that played major characters left the arc and Natalia Blumen kept being tossed from mun to mun. The events planned to happen were as follows: * Natalia would be revealed to be the main antagonist of the arc, who wanted to see Quillibria fall after discovering Mordred's ancestor framed her ancestor for a crime he didn't commit. * Natalia would also be revealed to have created Aero Blumen, a homunculus with the power to control the three titans; Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon. * Aero would eventually turn on Natalia, giving her "a fate worse than death," according to Nico. * However, she would still embrace the fact she's a monster, feeling that if that's what she's supposed to be, then she'd accept it. * Aero would cause Quillibria to fall and severely injure Mordred. * Aero's fate would depend on the final battle's outcome; should the commanders listen to Mordred and spare her, she would just go into hiding, thinking she deserves to be lonely forever, or she would die at the hands of the commanders. * In another world, all of the above had already happened, though Natalia, only sealed away rather than dead, was plotting her return. * If the former happened, she may have returned to help Babette L'Etranger, whom she befriended, in Revelations. * In another world, a spell was instead cast to turn Aero back into a Flabebe with wiped memories, now instead named Phoebe. * Deekek and Aurora would have become a powercouple. (In another world, they became part of a powerharem!) Dark Universe While most of ''Dark Universe ''was completed, enough it can be considered a full arc, large chunks of the ending went missing due to server drama and infighting between muns playing characters in the arc.The most major cut were both final battles - the one with Ahmanet and the one with Dracula. The Ahmanet battle was eventually shown in full in flashback form a few months after the arc's end, but the Dracula battle remained totally scrapped. Count Dracula Battle The most tragic of the cuts, the Dracula battle was meant to be a multi-part gauntlet. Only one of the brides was fought; the other two were never fought onscreen, but were supposed to. Whether they would live or die is unknown. The next part of the battle was going to involve Asmodeus and Mammon, with Dracula's help, summoning Chernabog to the world. Croc wold have held off Chernabog while the others took out the demons to disrupt his summoning. After Chernabog was dealt with, Dracula was to be fought, with the battle revealing that Eddie Van Helsing was actually a dhampyr and Dracula ending up impaled and temporarily dead. Debra A battle with Debra in Egypt was planned, but ultimately was left out of even the flashback to Egypt. Her entire presence in the finale ended up cut, but she was likely going to do battle with Vimir. As of now, she is still at large. Eddie Eddie Van Helsing was meant to have a much larger role in the arc, as he is the descendant of the original Van Helsing. However, his scene where he confronted Ahmanet led to a huge bout of arguing and discourse, and Sweed basically dropped out of the plot, only having Eddie show up a couple of other times. Eddie is still around, but his part in this arc is lost. Other Monster Battles A large number of monster battles were planned but were ultimately dropped from the arc due to many of the issues that led to the ending's cancellation. You can read more about them on the Scrapped Character Concepts page. Eldritch Arc' The Eldritch Arc was an arc proposed by Unis, that would have drawn inspiration from all sorts of eldritch horror stories, particularly those of H. P. Lovecraft. Several characters were drafted up, including a Furfrou known as the Piano Man as well as some others that were eventually repurposed elsewhere as the arc planning stalled. The arc was eventually put on an indefinite hold, and as Unis has left the RP, it is unlikely it will ever be made. The Evillious Arc The arc that would later became The Vessels of Sin is much different from VoS, though both were inspired by the same thing; a series of Vocaloid songs and a light novel series known as The Evillious Chronicles. This arc was only going to be based on one specific series of songs in the Evillious Chronicles series; the songs for Pride, which were, in order, The Daughter of Evil, The Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Daughter of White, as well as three other characters based on the ones in the songs The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, and Evil Food Eater Conchita. With these in mind, the main antagonist was originally going to be a Pyroar villainess known as the Queen of Gold, who was going to attack the island and claim it as her territory, in hopes of winning the heart of a neighboring Gallade prince known as the Prince of Blue, who would actually be in love with the Maiden of Green, despite how she was already in a relationship with the Outcast of White. The Queen's brother, the Servant of Yellow, would wish to stop his sister, but be too cowardly to do it. Other characters would be the Mercenary of Crimson; a vengeful woman who wanted revenge against the Queen for the death of her lover, the Lady of Scarlet; a noble lady known for being able to eat anything, the Tailor of Pink; a tailor who kept falling for men who had families but was delusional enough to think he was cheating on her with his actual wife and even his daughters, the Duke of Velvet; a charming man with the power to attract any women to him, and the Moth Prophet; an eternal flower Floette (who would eventually evolve into a Florges) who could see the horrible events of this arc start to unfold and therefore would come to warn the island so they could change the future for the better. Each character would represent one of the eight deadly sins, The Queen being greed, The Servant being sloth, The Outcast being despair, The Prince being pride, The Mercenary being wrath, The Lady being gluttony, The Duke being Lust, and The Tailor being envy. Furthermore, The Maiden would represent hope, and The Moth Prophet would represent karma. Kat--who would be running the arc--realizing the source material was way bigger and deeper than she previously thought, coupled with an overall lack of interest from others, led to the cancellation of this arc, until a spark of inspiration led Kat to instead creating The Vessels of Sin, which is much different in its plot summary despite being based on the same source material. Three characters from this arc were initially kept and re-purposed for VoS instead, those characters being Midori Hatsune (the Maiden of Green), Shiro Yowane (the Outcast of White), and Melora Conchita (the Lady of Scarlet). As of now, however, the former two have also been scrapped, leaving only Melora, who plays a central role in VoS. This arc has since been repurposed for PBR as an AU re-telling of VoS..............or not because PBR died lmao Fae's Ruin Very little solid was planned for this, as it was still a way's off. However, it would have involved Balor, his Titans, and the destruction of Avalon, as well as a redemption for Balor and perhaps even Neria. It would have been the culmination of Nora's character development as well. Cethlean would have also been revealed as the real reason for the Titan's deaths as a ploy to get Balor to give himself to Yveltal. Homeworld After seemingly getting off to a better start, Curio abruptly quit the RP and gave control of the arc over to Kat. However, the arc continued to stall before quietly dying and being resolved offscreen after Kat left. Something Goes Wrong in Ultra Space A sub arc that was tying into Homeworld involving Brotherman Bill Moon and the Gracelander cult was ended early due to Homeworld's dropping. The sub arc was going to help explain the UB terrorists on Homeworld as well as set up plot points for the future; alas, it was also resolved offscreen. This would have been the big introduction of the Deoxys character Major Tom, the original being who inspired Elvis's love of Earth culture. A lost Russian cosmonaut who was experimented on to the point he could no longer touch the ground, he was going to aid Raiden in stopping Brother Moon. Kat's Arcs As Kat left all the RPs and deleted PBM in what was admittedly a dick move, her arcs The Vessels of Sin, Queen Nothing, and the first chapter of PBM were all cancelled. Here are some things that were planned for each: The Vessels of Sin While essentially the entire first idea for the arc was cancelled to begin with, Kat leaving means the following later plans never came to be: * Laelynn was going to be nuked by Odelah, after being evacuated of course. * Royce was either going to go down the path of redemption by becoming a follower of Odelah, or she was going to rot in prison while Irritum could no longer see her after being banished to a prison in hell. * The other demon princes were going to have a chance to redeem themselves through following Odelah. * Dorn was going to seemingly die, until his spirit possessed another sword which would allow him to continue living. Elika was going to give him a special Dusk Stone that would allow him to become Ghost/Fighting upon evolving into Aegislash. * Elika was going to become possessed herself--much like the evil Elika from /0^2--after she, in desperation, simply transferred the demons possessing Evelyn over to herself in an attempt to save her sister. * The heroes, during their battle with Irritum, would first fight Despair Clone versions of themselves. Queen Nothing * With Fresca being her mother retconned, Claire was going to be revealed to in fact be the daughter of Sedius Igduss, and therefore was meant to be an Anima Master, but since she technically was not Sedius' firstborn, who was a miscarriage, this trait would not be passed to her. Instead, she was sent to the Earth and used as a beacon of sorts for Nanetta to follow to find a new home for the Luterrans. * Claire was also going to be fused, with her fusion being named Circe. Due to her mother's interference, Nanetta's mind control would not work on Claire, though she would be rendered an amnesiac, and appear to help the heroes on occasion. * Fabre was going to become Hati, a Lucario/Zoroark fusion. * Zorro was going to become Skoll, a Lycanroc/Sharpedo fusion. * Nanetta was going to have a horrifying near-death experience that would traumatize her to the point of being rendered into a constant state of shock wherein she would desperately call out for her mom. * Despite the drama around the choice, Dr. Arcana was going to be held hostage in prison and used for information regarding fusion. * Azula was going to become Mars, a Flareon/Hitmonchan fusion. Pokemon Bloodmoon Chapter 1 * Chus was slated to die to the final part of Project Priscilla, in which her palace would self-destruct while she's surrounded by all the screens in the palace playing a video of Priscilla dancing to "Float On." Raiden would also die in the process. * Mia, like her sister, was also slated to eventually die, though happy to reunite with Lemina in death. * Discio, Ayame's father, was going to turn up alive, and help the heroes in the rebellion against Chus. * Xander was possibly going to die, yet manage to come back as sort of a ghoul; alive to fulfill his dying wish, unable to die until it's fulfilled. * To show the negative side to being a half-demon, Claire's "hunger" as Neria was soon going to drive her to kill Josephine, who had locked her away. * Mordred x Nanetta was going to become a thing, with Renegade and Miguel each acting as a wingman for one of the two. * Flapjack x Claire was also going to become a thing. * Brother Moon was going to be killed in his church, only to return a la Gandalf before Chus' death. * Gemini may or may not have been seperated by the end of chapter one. it was undecided at the time of the RP's deletion. * Roxanne was going to be killed, obviously, and then revert to her normal, not-insane personality in the afterlife. * To bring the criminal underworld and Xander clan together, Samus and her partner were going to kidnap the baby Cosmog and bring it to Lady Raptor, which would have led the criminal underworld. * Mandark may or may not have died. * Gemini's mother would have played a role in seperating them. The Vessels of the Grand Land of Pogiman VoS, for the most part, managed to come to fruition in another RP, albeit it lacked the titular Vessels of Sin, outside of the main antagonist having the now rebranded versions of them; Gardenian Relics. The events of the arc and differences from VoS are as follows: * Royce, Phacia, and Xenobia were all three the Diamond Queens, although Royce, as the only married sister, held the title of High Queen, giving her power over her two sisters. * Irene was not a disguise of Irritum, as demons don't exist in the setting. However, as a slight callback, her ability is Illusion, which she used to change her appearance to seem like a normal Gothitelle rather than a Psychic/Dark delta, which would give away her Zoroark heritage. * On top of everyone in Olathia being treated badly, dog-like Pokemon were segregated off to the coldest mountain of Olathia, where food and water are scarce and warmth is hard to come by. The Lucario and Zoroark at least got to keep their forest, however. * Because of this, Neoma was revived as a character and Remco and his siblings were repurposed to be part of this specific tribe. * Katherine was taken to Quillibria by Phacia, who was using the battlemaid's services as an escort. She then left Katherine there in hopes of framing Mordred for taking a battlemaid to be forced into a harem, but this failed miserably. * Katherine and Mordred's romance began while they were in a town called Liberitas. * Katherine took part in the Olathian coup that soon came, after sneaking out with Maurus to go there to find his lover and his child. * Vega, Jen, and Russel all got to come back, with Jen now having a dummy thicc Primarina bf, Russel having a big fluffy badass Arcanine wife in Fenrir, and Vega now being a Fae with a magical bus called The Vegabus (yes, like The Vengabus). * Xenobia and Phacia managed to escape, although they first sent Royce away since she was the youngest sister and they believed Irene was not a good influence on her. * Irene attacked Xenobia and Phacia specifically to take the Olathian throne for herself, and she also had three pet Shadow Lugias to fight for her. * The concept of the heroes fighting Despair Clones was repurposed into Irene creating illusions that preyed on the heroes' insecurities, such as Fenrir being confronted by an illusion of her young, deceased daughter, who blamed her parents for her death. * The arc finally culminated with a group of children banding together to confront Irene, among them being Brigitte, who was revealed to be her daughter. Long Way Home An arc that was meant to culminate the character development of Remco. It would have featured a Lucario tournament on Iron Island. Remco's siblings were slated to appear, with his sisters Mila and Adanna, and his brothers Valentine and Riley being standout examples. However, after several false starts and hiatuses that led to very little progression as well as attempts to drop and retcon it, the arc simply faded away and was forgotten. Pirate Arc Stephen, who has since fell out of the RPs, was planning a pirate arc in PRP, with the pirates all being of the Machamp line, and having a hostage Heracross who was going to warn the islanders about the pirates. Kat was also planning to tie her character Itchie Bluth to this arc in a way; the Machamp pirates would be rivals with a group of Mightyena pirates. However, as the arc went months without starting, and Stephen generally avoided the RP, this arc was considered dropped. After the migration to a new server, Stephen didn't join, so this arc is indefinitely dropped unless Stephen joins the new server. ...in another world, there is a whole pirate island, although Stephen still has no involvement. Proto-Homeworld Originally, the Homeworld arc officially started in mid-late September, not long after Sectonia and not long before Dark Universe. It started when Ducky received a message from E51-Sigma, who was currently on the Beheeyem Homeworld, urging him to come there. So, Ducky left with Tangle Woode, Pika, and Ignis Sigma for Homeworld. While some time actually was spent on Homeworld during this arc's short run, one specific scene ended in huge failure, causing Curio to ask for it to be re-done. When the re-do was actually worse than the original failed scene, it was decided the entirety of the arc up to that point was to be written out, so the arc moved back into development status. The new arc will no longer feature Tangle, will have the introduction of the UB terrorist characters re-written, and will feature the new character Estelle Meido. Lots of re-working is being done to ensure this does not repeat. ..........................NEVERMIND LMFAO Revelations An arc that would have revolved around the awakening of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, something that was foreshadowed for many arcs. The arc would have acted as a big step in the character arc of Lilith, as well as the culmination of Babette's character arc and setup for Mama I'm Coming Home. Some planned events for the arc are as follows: * Dracula would have been permanently killed by Conquest. This was referenced with Pokemon: The Next Generation's character of Soma. * Lilith would have battled Conquest in outer space as a reference to the ending of the Genesect movie as well as the film Highlander. ''During this fight, Lilith would have gotten a scar on her eye. * Jezebel would have either been redeemed, culminating her character arc, or she would have been entirely wiped from existence, leading the other Horsemen to return as villains later. Originally, this was going to be decided by community vote but it was eventually decided the former would lead to more interesting scenarios. Jezebel would have ended up as something of a guardian spirit for Katherine as probation for her actions. * Blake was originally going to team with Brother Moon and bring Ultra Necozma back to its full power permanently. * Remco's teacher was going to be revealed to be the Biblical Cain. His role in the plot was unknown during planning. * Originally, Gitor was going to return as the Beast of Revelations; he would have gained more heads and a color change. This was scrapped to cut down on character clutter. * The other Horsemen were going to end up getting something of a redemption after being freed from the toxic influence of their father. * A planned joke character of sorts called the Headless Horseman was discussed, but ultimately scrapped. * Very early plans would have had a fake horseman created by Sectonia be Pestilence and tie those two plots together, but this idea was squashed long before anything could ever come to fruition. * Enya's fate was going to be up in the air, but it is very likely she would not have died. Sectonia Island Another arc suggested by Unis. It would have been a return to Sectonia's island, where a bunch of new species of Pokemon would have sprung up and formed communities. In the earliest stages, the fusion that eventually was used for Nanetta was a proposed species to appear; this was later changed to be original fakemon species. However, perhaps because of backlash against the idea of using fanmade Pokemon by at least one mun, the planning of the arc stopped dead in its tracks. With Unis having left the RP, the arc is cancelled for good. Ultra Sectonia Another arc planned by Unis, this was going to be the PBR equivalent to the Sectonia plot. It was going to be combined with an alien invasion involving a Deoxys played by Joel. Early ideas for how the arc would work involved Sectonia's soul from the main universe being reborn in this universe due to dimensional shenanigans from ''Zero 2. ''As that arc was cancelled, this idea was scrapped and a rework was in order. However, Unis left the RP, and the entire Sectonia angle was dropped and the arc was repurposed as an AU equivalent to ''Queen Nothing. Then it died anyway because PBR died. Zero 2 Possibly the biggest one... Zero 2 was going to involve Glitch Pokemon invading the world, centering around an incident from Ducky's past. It was heavily inspired by the Kingdom Hearts series, and featured a "Disorganization." The info on glitches is as follows, mostly copied from the official Google doc: AUs One of the more interesting proposed concepts was AU versions of characters appearing. Some of the ideas were as follows: * Yuriko: "Reappearing, she will be from a universe where she successfully killed Champ. She does not have sex with corpses as often due to most of her victims being far less impressive than Champ (though she still does on occasion); rather, she practices ritualistic cannibalism, partially eating her victim’s corpses." With the cannabilism dropped and the necrophilia returned, this idea for Yuriko was reused for Mama I'm Coming Home. * Venus: "Lilith from a universe where her father raised her to be a hitman." This concept was dropped and reworked, with Venus becoming Lilith's twin. See her page for more info. * Althena: A PBR character--who is an AU version of Lucia Althene--who was going to swap universes with a PRP character. She would be a mad scientist, having been Alwin Gestahl's apprentice in PBR. However, as her character developed better in PBR, this idea was scrapped even before Zero 2 itself was. * Pompey the Great: An alternate universe version of Overlong who will appear, attempt a speech, and be decapitated by Yuriko before he can begin. * Aussie Sidon: An Australian Kommo-o Sidon. * Captain Schonheit: "Elesa from the obligatory 'Nazis won WW2' alternate universe. She’s an actual Nazi, and a very sadistic one at that. She hates anyone she considers 'inferior,' and she also has a very very high opinion of herself." Based on early original concepts for Elesa, this too would later be reused for Mama I'm Coming Home. The Disorganization The Disorganization was named by Mirth as a joke; it is a group of powerful glitches who wish to reshape the multiverse into a glitched wasteland so that they can be whole again. The Disorganization is comprised of: ' * Pain: A powerful warrior who lost his sense of pain, meaning he can now tank most any hit. * Mirth: A cackling jokester who lost his sense of tact; he now tells jokes and cracks wise at the most inappropriate times. * Infatuation: An attractive woman who lost her sense of decency, and therefore is obsessed with sex. She was going to be a seductress, set on building a harem and on becoming the sexiest of them all. After Kat had played DDLC, it was also decided she would be similar to Monika in that she would occasionally ask the audience to join her harem and make comments about "loving her mun the most of all." * Null: One of the most dangerous organization members. He lost all emotion and is now a cold, calculating monster. He is one of the least stabilized members due to his propensity for outright killing victims instead of glitching them. He has no preferred emotion, as since he feels nothing, all emotions irritate him. * Sorrow: A weak, sickly scholar who lost his mortality, causing him to come back every time he dies. He prefers not to fight, but if forced to do so, he fights in an extremely reckless manner, oftentimes burning his own body to cinders in order to attack whatever he’s fighting, and in order to get a fresh, undamaged body. He glitches other people in hopes that regaining stability will allow him to finally die. * Missingno: The token good teammate of the glitches, basically the Roxas. * One additional member that was planned to be included but was never conceived. Glitches Glitches are created when a Pokemon goes through a faulty Ultra Wormhole; their molecular structure becomes destabilized and their form shatters, rearranging them into something else. Weaker-willed beings end up being completely altered into almost feral glitches, while strong-willed ones can keep their memories and sense of self, but lose something very important to them in the process. Glitches are attracted to strong displays of emotion. The more powerful ones require very powerful displays to be drawn to, and the most powerful ones are the most dangerous, for if they touch you, they will infect you. The infection causes the victim to become glitchy and unstable, until they eventually destabilize and collapse. During this process, their life essence is slowly drained into the glitch that infected them, stabilizing their form. If a glitch can infect enough people, their forms will stabilize and they can return to a sense of normalcy. Yveltal Prime Yveltal Prime was slated to return as the bigger bad of the arc, tying it in with Arc Zero. The idea was that Yveltal Prime's existence was part of a stable time loop, and its appearance in Arc Zero caused a ripple effect that created the corrupted Ultra Wormholes in the past. The whole time travel logic ended up being incredibly convoluted and mind-bendingly hard to follow. Other Concepts * The Nep Squad from the RPs early days were to be revealed to be Time Flies, Cutieflies and Ribombees that serve Dialga to help keep time stable. * All crossover characters would be revealed to be part of the dimensional instability and be retconned. * Croc was slated to 'die' at the end, so to speak, by going into the time bubble he came out of in the early days of the RP, creating a stable time loop. * In very early planning stages, a giant two-headed Greninja named Kageroboro would have appeared, doubling as a shout-out to ''Willow ''as well as to Riza's earlier names. * Donald Trump was going to make a cameo stepping out of a wormhole and then being killed nearly instantly. * The Giant Claw, a specially edited Lugia, was going to debut here, killing a member of the Disorganization who had been built up and serving as the actual boss battle. * At one point, Ducky was going to die in this arc. * Armstrong was also slated to die in this arc, This arc was eventually completely repurposed on the fly to become ''Divide By Zero Squared. Divide By Zero Squared While the arc did mostly occur, several elements were dropped mid-arc, such as the Eye of Balor. While the arc was initially supposed to have Anchor Arms as a major character, Anchor Arms was not utilized much at all during the arc and did not fight any of the Abhorrences or get involved at all. The concept of "Evil AUs" was introduced at the request of other muns, but the interest for those seemingly petered out and little was actually done with them. Eventually the lack of interest and people leaving the RP killed the arc midway through and the entire ending was reduced to a text dump. Zodiac East/West An arc in which two warring factions, Eastern Zodiac Monks and Western Zodiac Knights, would have appeared. The Eastern half would be inspired by Jackie Chan Adventures. ''A villain was to appear who may or may not have been Samus's childhood crush Jet and would have them killing Zodiacs to steal their powers a la Sylar from ''Heroes. Mini-Arcs Superhero Mini-Arc A superhero mini-arc concerning the return of Nigel was planned and actually started. It would have involved Zorro and Violetta in their superhero disguises doing battle with Nigel as he wreaked havoc upon the island, as well as trying to catch the phantom thief Bunny. Sweed brought in a new character, Mysterio, to replace Swimpy and join in on the plot as well. However, after a few scenes the plot came screeching to a halt, Mysterio was dropped after his very first scene, and interest totally died down. The arc was quietly scrapped, and Nigel was used elsewhere. 9/11 Mini-Arc A joke mini-arc planned for September 11th and involving Nadia and Musashi helping take down al-Quaeda and Osama Bin Laden (who in this universe was still alive) was planned, but many people found it tasteless, offensive, and extremely edgy. The idea was ultimately and mercifully scrapped. Category:Scrapped Content Category:Trivia